¿Feliz Cumpleaños?
by T.G.Kira
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Bella, pero ella no lo ve como algo que celebrar. Se encuentra con alguien de su pasado y eso empeora el día ¿o lo mejora? ¿Habrá alguna forma de que ese sea un feliz cumpleaños? EdxBell


_**Hola!!!**_

_**Sigo yo con los one shots. Pero este tiene un motivo especial. O dos, mejor dicho.**_

_**El primero es que el dos de este mes cumpli un año como escritora aquí. Y el segundo es que el seis de este mes es mi cumpleaños, no estoy muy emocionada con mi cumpleaños pero me salió la idea. Asi que decidi hacer este one shot con ese motivo.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

En cuanto abrí los ojos recordé el día que era: Mi cumpleaños. Genial, si notan el tinte de ironía en mi expresión.

Se preguntaran ¿porque no eres una persona normal que celebra su cumpleaños? Bueno, la verdad no hay mucho por lo que celebrar. Cumplía veinte años y mi vida no había avanzado mucho, vivia sola y amargada. Vivía para el trabajo y para los estudios y en mi vida no había existido la presencia de ningún hombre, en serio había intentado no obsesionarme con eso, no quería sentirme como esas chicas huecas que mueren porque no han tenido un novio. Pero realmente, tenia veinte años y ningún hombre se había fijado en mi, si me lo preguntan eso daña el autoestima, al menos el mío.

Aun enfurruñada por la fecha, Salí de mi cama y me arregle para salir a trabajar. Esta semana tenía el turno de la mañana en la librería.

Cuando salía de departamento me tope con mi amiga/vecina: Tanya.

-Hey, cumpleañera- saludo con efusividad a lo que solo conteste con un gesto obsceno con mi dedo.

-Te dije que no lo dijeras- regañe mientras pasaba junto a ella.

-No sé porque te amargas, cumples veinte no cincuenta. Deberías estar contenta, estas en la flor de la vida- rio ante su expresión dramático.

-Y por lo mismo, no me gusta recordarlo-

-Oh, vamos. Esta noche hay que ir a celebrar. Vamos al bar, te aseguro que nos divertiremos- dijo haciendo expresión de cachorrito apaleado.

-Está bien. Iremos a celebrar.- hice las comillas aéreas cuando mencione celebrar.

-Ok, amargadita. Nos vemos esta noche- dijo con una sonrisa mientras entraba de nuevo a su departamento.

En cuanto Salí a la calle y una ola de frio me pego de frente. Debía estar acostumbrada y preparada, pero con mi molestia mañanera olvide mi abrigo y era lo suficientemente tarde como para no regresar por él. Corrí por las calles concurridas hasta llegar a la vieja librería en la que trabajaba. Entre y me dispuse a arreglar las cosas en algunos estantes, y así pase una parte de la mañana.

Esperaba ansiosa el mediodía, hora de irme. Podría encerrarme en mi cuarto y quejarme como loca porque hoy era mi cumpleaños y así estar preparada para salir en la noche con Tanya.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no sería mala idea ir al bar. Tomar unas cuantas copas, olvidar la miseria de vida que llevo. Seria genial, si lo poníamos de esa forma, y eso hizo que sonriera. Si, sabía que Tanya siempre tenía la solución para mis problemas, por eso amaba a esa perra loca.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me saco de mi momento de "Tanya es genial y me alegro que me sacara de ser una mojigata" ¿Qué? era la verdad, yo era una aburrida total y ella me mostro los placeres de la vida.

Como sea.

Fije mi vista en la persona que acababa de entrar, el hombre, porque lo era, se perdió en uno de los pasillos en donde había libros sobre computadoras. Así que lo ignore esperando a que el me llamase en caso de necesitarme.

Me quede recostada contra el aparador, entonces sentí la presencia de alguien enfrente del aparador.

Supuse que era un cliente.

-Buenos días, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?- salude cortésmente.

-Hola, Bella- en cuanto escuche esa voz lo reconocí. Era el.

-Hola, Edward- intente mostrarme tranquila ante él. ¡Maldita sea!, cuatro años sin verlo y aun me ponía nerviosa. Edward Cullen alias mi dulce pesadilla o mi amargo sueño, ambos apelativos le quedaban a la perfección al muy maldito.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Tres, cuatro años?- pregunto con esa sonrisa arrogante que me ponía de punta y al mismo tiempo me derretía.

"_No el suficiente, maldito arrogante" _quise gritarle en respuesta a su pregunta, pero como siempre que estaba frente a él, no podía contestar lo que deseaba.

-SI, bastante tiempo- susurre bajando la vista. Hey!! Qué te pasa?- grito mi conciencia- no se supone que ya lo superaste-

"_Se suponía"_ – conteste.

-¿Qué me cuentas de tu vida?-

-No mucho, estoy estudiando en la universidad. Y de momento trabajo aquí.- conteste simplemente.

-Que bien. Oh, por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños-

-¿Cómo te acuerdas?- pregunte perpleja

-Como no recordar el cumpleaños de una amiga?-

_Estúpido, maldito, retrasado.-_ grite mentalmente. Pero en la realidad solo pude decir:

-Gracias- medite un poco antes de seguir hablando- así que…. en que te puedo ayudar?- pregunte cordialmente esperando que se fuera pronto. La opresión en mi pecho no decrecía y no quería seguir viéndolo.

Me mostro la pila de libros. Así que rápidamente los cobre.

-Me gustaría invitarte a almorzar. Ya sabes, para celebrar tu cumpleaños- dijo con una sonrisa. La misma que me dedicaba para que le pasaras las tareas, o le diera la copia en algún examen.

-Lo lamento, pero no, he quedado con unos amigos- mentí olímpicamente, pero no quería salir con él. Siempre era lo mismo, y yo ya no era la tonta que el embaucaba, por mucho que todavía lo quisiera el jamás se fijo en mi, ¡y por todos los santo! jamás lo haría.

-Es una lástima- dijo bajando la mirada, parecía realmente desilusionado.

_Al carajo su desilusión, recuerda las tuyas_

Correcto.

En cuanto salió de la tienda, sentí que mi corazón podía volver a palpitar a su ritmo normal.

¿Cómo era que después de tanto el todavía me hiciese sentir así? ¿Enamorada como el primer día?

Eso paso en el primer año de secundaria.

Era nueva en la escuela y nadie se acercaba a mí.

Excepto por él, el fue muy amable conmigo, me ayudo a intentar adaptarme. Yo era una niña frágil e inocente y me deje deslumbrar por su caballerosidad.

Con el tiempo él se volvió mi amigo, pero yo lo quería como algo más. El era un chico popular, atlético. Era novio de una de las chicas más lista y populares del último año. Una hazaña, según nuestro compañeros, pero en cuanto a los estudio él no era muy aplicado. Y ahí relucía yo. Con que tomase mi mano, me sonriera o me dijese algo bonito, tenía su tarea lista.

Al siguiente año, por fin pude tener amigas. Y para mal mío, había aceptado estar enamorada de él. Y tonta de mí, me arme de valor para decírselo.

El como buen caballero contesto: "Yo no, Bella. Lo lamento mucho" sentí mi corazón romperse en ese momento. Pero decidí olvidarlo. ¿Pero Saben qué? No pude, por una sencilla razón. El me beso, me dio mi primer beso. Me sentí increíblemente feliz y después recordé que tenía novia, un pequeño detalle que opacaba mi felicidad. Ok, era un gran detalle, pero en mi defensa era una niña tonta.

Cuando por fin Salí del instituto, pensé que lo olvidaría. Con los años pensé que lo había superado. Pero hoy me di cuenta que no fue así.

Con fuerza golpee una de las almohadas de mi cama al darme cuenta que a pesar de tener veinte años, seguía siendo por dentro la frágil niña que pensé que había dejado olvidada. Unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero me había asegurado que el no valía la pena. No lo valía. Pero entre mas repetía eso, mas recordaba su hermosa sonrisa, y sus enigmáticos ojos verdes o su exquisito aroma masculino. Si, tristemente seguía enamorada de él. ¡Y diablos! mucho muy enamorada.

¡Maldito Edward Cullen!

Pronto la noche llego, y yo estaba más que preparada para ir a tomar a ese bar.

Tanya pasó por mí y nos fuimos listas para divertirnos, aunque estaba segura que teníamos distintos puntos de vista acerca de los que era la diversión.

En cuanto llegamos nos sentamos en la barra. Tanya coqueteaba con cuanto tipo pasara, y yo me dedique a pedir vodka tras vodka.

_HORAS DESPUES_

-Bella, deja de tomar- decía Tanya mientras me quitaba la botella de vodka.

¿Cuántas botellas iban ya? ¿Ocho, cinco, la docena? Quién sabe, pero me sentía realmente genial.

-Dámela Tanya, me estoy divirtiendo- dije de manera atropellada, el alcohol estaba dañando mi cerebro.

-No, Bella, creo que es hora de ir a casa- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Oye, ¿Qué no te habías ligado al tipo alto?- dije para despistarla pero ella intentaba ponerme de pie.

-Si, pero no te puedo dejar aquí. Podría pasarte algo y no quiero que quede en mi conciencia- y mientras hablábamos salíamos del bar.

-Pero Tanya, es mi cumpleaños. Quiero seguir tomando- rebatí mientras me soltaba de su agarre y caminaba a trompicones de regreso al bar.

-Isabella, por amor a todo lo bueno, regresa acá- dijo mientras volvía a halarme.

Estuvimos forcejeando a la entrada del bar hasta que mi estomago protesto por el movimiento y descargue todo lo que en él había en la calle.

-¿Ves que estas mal?- gruño Tanya ante mi "hermoso" show.

-Oh, vamos Tanya, no seas amargada- recordé sus palabras de esta mañana. Ella seguía arrastrándome por la calle, aunque no habíamos avanzado mucho del bar.

Y al ver que no quería cooperar me dejo caer al suelo.

-¡Oye! eso duele- me queje pero no me levante del suelo.

-Entonces ayúdame, no puedo cargarte todo el camino-

Estuvimos un rato así, discutiendo. Yo completamente borracha y tirada en el suelo.

-¿Bella?- escuche una voz proveniente de atrás mío.

_Genial_

-¿Qué te pasa?-

Estúpido, estúpido. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Qué le pasa?-

-Esta más que borracha- contesto amablemente mi amiga- Por cierto soy Tanya-dijo con sonrisa coqueta.

-Soy Edward, si desea puedo llevarlas- se ofreció.

Ugghh!!! Me exasperaba su actitud de caballero.

-No Tanya, que no nos lleve o terminara acostándose contigo- dije muy pagada de mi misma.

-Mmmmm, ¿sabes qué? porque mejor no la llevas a ella. Se ve que se conocen desde hace tiempo. Yo tengo un asunto pendiente dentro del bar.

-¡Traidora!- grite mientras veía a Tanya desaparecer.

En un momento sentí que me cargaban.

-Bájame, pedazo de animal.- espete mientas intentaba golpearlo.

-¿Así que este era tu otro compromiso?- pregunto con ironía-Emborracharte hasta ahogarte. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tú no eras así.

-Tú los has dicho. No Era así- dije mientras me sentaba en el asiento de copiloto de su auto.

El se subió al auto en completo silencio.

-Tú eras tan…- dejo la frase incompleta.

-Tonta, santurrona, mojigata. Elige alguna.- dije con acidez- Lamento decepcionarte, pero ya no soy la niñita tonta que conociste-

-¿Por qué cambiaste?-

-Uno cambia por muchas cosas- espete muy molesta.

-¿Una en específico?-pregunto en un susurro.

-Nada que te importe-

El resto del camino continúo en silencio, y no me di cuenta en el momento en que aparco frente a mi edificio.

Un momento, ¿Cómo sabe el donde vivo?

Estuve a punto de preguntarle, pero él salió rápidamente del auto para abrir mi puerta. Me ofreció una mano para poder salir pero yo lo ignore e intente salir por mis medios.

Mala idea, en un momento estaba midiendo el suelo con mi cuerpo.

-Eres tan necia- dijo mientras me levantaba.

-Ok, ya hiciste tu buena obra del día. Ahora déjame en paz- dije poniéndome de pie a duras penas, pero el alcohol había hecho estragos en mí. No podía caminar derecho ni siquiera abril la chingada puerta.

-Crees que puedes llegar a tu departamento?- pregunto con burla en su voz

-Que te importa!- rezongue intentando enfocar en donde estaba el. Si quería pelea pues la tendría.

-Ok, chica no te pongas violenta. Solo déjame llevarte a tu departamento.

Y no me quedo de otra más que dejarlo llevarme. No me podía quedar en la calle, ¿Verdad?

Mientras me cargaba, recordé un detalle.

-¿Cómo sabias donde vivo?-

-Pues…. pues yo… Yo solo lo sabía, bien- dijo nerviosos.

-Eso no es una respuesta- contraataque.

-Bien, lo averigüe. Contenta. Tenía planeado venir a verte por tu cumpleaños, pero cuando lo hice no estabas.- contesto mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Por qué?-

-Eres mi amiga. Quería felicitarte-

"_Si, su amiga. Ja"_

-Oh, bien. Supongo que por lo menos eso es algo- susurre descuidadamente.

-¿a qué te refieres?- upss! me había escuchado.

Bien, como sea. Estaba borracha y mañana no me acordaría de nada, y a él quizás ni lo volvería a ver.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que estaba enamorada de ti en la secundaria?- pregunte mientras llegábamos a la puerta de mi departamento.

-Si-

-Pues que aun estoy enamorada de ti.- pause por un momento, mi mente trabajaba lentamente; nota mental: el alcohol destroza las neuronas- Y que siempre quise hacer esto- dije mientras me estampaba contra sus labios. Empecé besarlo de manera salvaje intentado alcanzar sus labios, aferrándome a su cuello, el no se movía por lo que fui bajando la intensidad del beso, hasta que me di cuenta que el no me correspondía, una vez más.

Me separe completamente de él.

Reí irónicamente.

-Sabía que no me corresponderías. Gracias por traerme.- dije intentando tragarme mis lagrimas, el no me había visto llorar la primera vez, no me vería esta vez.

Estuve a punto de abrir la puerta de mi departamento, cuando algo me halo por mi brazo.

-Espera-

-¿Ahora Qué? ¿Vas a burlarte de mí? ¿Vas a decirme "lo siento Bella", como la primera vez? Sé que fui tonta y aun lo soy, pero por favor, no me digas nada- dije aun con el nudo en la garganta.

-No iba a decirte nada de eso- en la oscuridad del pasillo pude ver sus ojos verdes resplandecer.- Iba a decirte que el tonto era yo, por haberte dejado ir, por no haber visto lo que tenía en frente cuando tuve la oportunidad- dijo mientras me acercaba a él para estrecharme entre sus brazos.

En ese momento no entendía lo que él me estaba diciendo.

¿Cómo diablos lo entendería?

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es una broma, verdad? Claro tiene que serlo- dije mientras intentaba zafarme de sus brazos

-Bella, no es una broma.- dijo mientras buscaba mis manos en la oscuridad. Las subió hasta su pecho y las situó en el lugar en el que bombeaba su corazón.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes como late mi corazón? Es por ti. –

-No te creo- conteste con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? él había destrozado mi corazón la primera vez y ahora venia y me decía que sentía algo por mi?

-Se que me gane a pulso tu desconfianza, pero yo te amo. En cuanto dejamos de vernos, te extrañe demasiado, al principio pensé que era porque estaba muy acostumbrado a ti, que con el tiempo alguien ocuparía tu lugar, pero nadie pudo y nadie podrá. Porque no eres solo mi amiga, eres la persona que me entendía, que me apoyaba, quien no me juzgaba, quien me amaba. Decidí buscarte pero no me atreví a tocar tu puerta, y casualidades de la vida te encontré en tu trabajo esta mañana. ¿Me preguntaste como recordaba tu cumpleaños? la respuesta es fácil, ¿Cómo podría olvida la fecha en la que nació la persona a la que más he amado en mi vida?- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi rostro para darme un pequeño beso.

Bien, el vodka estaba haciendo efecto, porque estaba alucinando. Sus palabras no podía ser verdad, solo en mis sueños sucedía el escenario en el que en ese momento estaba.

-¿Por qué te niegas a creerme?- pregunto bajito

-¿Por qué esperaste tanto? ¿Por qué dejaste que sufriera?- dije con las lagrimas desbordando mis ojos.

-Ya te lo dije. Soy un idiota. Fui un idiota, al jamás darme cuenta lo hermosa que eras- acaricio mi mejilla borrando los rastros de lagrimas que por ella habían pasado.- Lo hermosa que eres.

Volvió a besarme de manera lenta y cariñosa, y una vez más me derretí ante él. El tenia mi corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo, quién era yo para negarme a recibir el suyo. Así que respondí a su beso gustosa, esperando que esto no fuera producto de mi embriaguez.

Se separo lentamente de mí para hablar.

-Por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños-

Y sí, claro que lo era. Cumplía veinte años y el tonto de quien estaba enamorada hacia tiempo me correspondía. Era mejor tarde que nunca ¿verdad?

_**Algo cursi y raro, pero me gusto.**_

_**A mi me hubiera encantado un final asi, pero como no lo tuve se lo di a Bella.**_

_**Ahora, haber si mi "Tanya" me saca de paseo por mi cumple.**_

_**Me encantarían sus comentarios**_

_**Un beso**_


End file.
